You are my life
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: "Why?" He said and his voice came out as a whisper. She looked up at him surprised. "Why?Why do you care so much about me?" He asked once again and looked at her eyes. "I told you to not be involved with me,I would only cause you pain and grief,so why do you still care about what happens to me?" Her voice was soft. "Because I love you Okita-san."


A young man was sitting alone in his room, his emerald eyes seeming the weather was nice but he couldn't enjoy it,because of his illness.

He was thinking deeply about all the time he spent with Kondo-san when he was young and how he could not help him anymore. Kondo-san was dead and he couldn't even avenge him.

Long time ago he was the captain of the shinsegumi's first division..Now he is nothing but a man who is slowly dying.

He could feel it as the time passed ,his body was getting weaker and health was turning to the worst possible level.

His illness was eating his life force away in a slow way.

Another violent cough shook his fragile body and he felt the blood on his hand .He looked at it ,his eyes widen for a moment and then took his sword.

A sad smile appeared on his lips "I'm useless now aren't I?" he said to himself as a small tear ran from his left eye,before he could understand what was happening he was crying.

He punched the ground angrily "Damnit!Why do I have to be so useless?!Damn this illness!"He exclaimed his voice filled with rage.

Then a smile appeared on his face as he understood what would be the best for him to do "Kondo-san,please forgive me." He whispered and took his sword.

A young woman with long brown hair was walking in the halls of the shinsegumi headquarters when she heard someone screaming angrily and then she ran up to the room.

"That was Okita-san's voice!"She realized and her eyes widened in the sight she was met with.

The famous captain of the shinsegumi …Okita Souji was sitting there,his eyes closed and the sword an inch away from his neck ready to take his own life.

"O-Okita-san?!W-What are you doing?!" Chizuru Yukimura cried as she ran to his side and threw the sword away from him,the blade met her delicate flesh and blood fell from the wound.

She bit her lip but soon the wound had already closed. 'Right.I am not human.' She remembered and her eyes saddened slightly.

Then she felt Okita's angry eyes looking at her.

He spoke his voice filled with anger "Why did you stop me Chizuru-chan?"He asked coldly,his green eyes bearing to her own.

She didn't answer ,she just looked at the floor that was filled with blood,her own blood mixed with his.

He glared at her and shook her "I asked you why you stopped me?!"  
He exclaimed and forced her to look at cold eyes death glaring at her.

The girl tried to speak but her voice came out as a small whisper "Because I did not want you to die Okita-san." She said gently.

The man looked at her and started laughing loudly in almost a mad way,she looked at him surprised.

"What would you know?!What the hell would you know?!" He screamed at her, his eyes widened.

"You are not the one that suffers everyday because of this!I have lost hope!Now that Kondo-san is dead there is no reason for me to live any longer!The only thing that I'm good at is killing!And I can't even avenge his death!It's not like I would live much longer anyway!" Souji cried and he felt tears running from his eyes then he felt the girl approaching him and tightly hugging him from behind.

He turned to face her shocked.

"O-Okita-san ,please stop thinking like that." She pleaded her voice shaking from the tears that were escaping from her brown eyes.

"I-I beg of you,please don't lose hope!You can still live!Please don't give up!" Chizuru begged him over and over.

She slowly let go of him as he had managed calm down slightly.

He was looking down "Why?" He said and his voice came out as a whisper. She looked up at him surprised.

"Why?Why do you care so much about me?" He asked once again and looked at her eyes.

"I told you to not be involved with me,I would only cause you pain and grief,so why do you still care about what happens to me?" His voice was soft.

He was confused,sad angry and suffering all could see it inside his eyes.

A sad smile appeared on the girl's face "Because you are a very precious person to me Okita-san,I do not want you to die.I want you to live your life do not deserve all are a good person deep inside.I am sure of it…"She said and then shook her head "No..I know it."She added and looked up to him.

"And because I love you Okita-san." She confessed the brown haired man looked at her shocked.

What?S-She l-loved him?

Without realizing what he was doing ,he hugged her tightly never wanting to let her go "Gomen,I-I just had an urge to hold you like this." He whispered against her ear,she could feel his breath on her neck.

"You care so much about someone like me…you even, love me?" Souji muttered to himself not believing what he was hearing.

"I do not know why but for some reason hearing that makes me feel…. Happy?" He said his voice heavy with unknown to him feelings,his heart was beating so fast like it was ready to break.

He let her go of her and looked at her a kind smile was on his lips "Thank you for everything Chizuru-chan,for stopping me,for cheering me up and most of all..for loving me." He leaned closer to the girl and kissed her gently.

The kiss was passionate and gentle filled with their love for each other.

She wrapped her arms around him shyly and he hugged her tighter than before.

They ended the kiss and looked at each other's eyes that were like mirrors of their souls.

"I-I love you Chizuru-chan."He whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Her eyes widened and she could feel the tears falling from her big brown eyes "Thank you so much Okita-san.I am so happy.I love you too." She replied as they stayed together in the room hugging each other, until the fell asleep ,somehow their hands found their ways to each other's and a smile appeared on both of their faces.

A peaceful smile filled with love.

_The end._

_I really wanted to write one more story about Souji so here it is.I'm sorry if he came out as OOC,please forgive Souji is difficult to write ._

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it!~_


End file.
